Strange-Looking Man
by Whitersmirk
Summary: Ketika aku hanya dapat mendengar sesuatu yang mengotori telingaku saat melewati ruang kerja ayah, aku semakin membencinya yang meninggalkan ibu dan membawaku pergi./ "Bisakah kau diam untuk tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain?"/ Aku melihatnya terjatuh dan menyeringai. "Enyah dariku."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

All characters belong Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

"Sasuke berhenti!" Aku hanya melirik malas pada sumber suara. "Ada apa?" Lagi-lagi perempuan jalang ini mengotori pendengeranku. "Bisakah kau diam untuk tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain?"

PLAK

Aku terdiam setelah merasakan tangan mulusnya yang mendarat di pipiku. "Tch," aku menatap matanya tajam "Kushina, betapa menyedihkannya dirimu. Tidakkah tangan itu kau gunakan untuk melayani ayah nanti malam? Enyahlah!" aku menendang perutnya dengan kaki kiriku. Aku melihatnya terjatuh dan menyeringai. "Enyah dariku."

_Ketika aku hanya dapat mendengar desahan-desahan yang mengotori telingaku saat melewati ruang kerja ayah, aku semakin membencinya yang meninggalkan ibu dan membawaku pergi._

Aku merendahkan diriku dan memegang rahang wanita berambut merah itu sembari berbisik "Kau hanyalah satu dari mereka yang ku anggap sebagai binatang. Tetapi kenapa kau yang hanya bertahan? Kenapa kau tidak melayaniku saja nanti malam?" aku menyeringai dan pergi.

.  
>N<br>E  
>X<br>T  
>.<p>

Aku mendengus perlahan saat melihat langit yang menghitam. Disinilah aku dapat menenangkan diriku, di taman yang sepi dari hiruk-pikuk perkotaan. Terdiam di dalam mobil dan mencoba untuk tertidur sejenak. Ku rasa aku tak ingin pulang dan mendengarkan 'Tuan muda, tuan memanggilmu.' Setelah apa yang ku lakukan pada Kushina. Yah, perempuan jalang yang beberapa hari ini melayani ayah. Mengapa aku harus menjadi satu-satunya keturunan dari Uchiha? Aku muak.

"Tok, tok."

Aku melihat seseorang mengetuk kaca mobilku. Gadis berambut pink, lucu sekali. Apa dia anak Kushina? Jika ya, sepertinya gadis ini akan menamparku setelah apa yang aku lakukan pada ibunya. Aku menatap emerald itu. Aku dapat melihat bahwa ia mengatakan 'Tolong buka kacanya sebentar.' Aku membuka kaca mobilku. "Ada apa?"

"Taman ini sebentar lagi akan di tutup tuan, apa anda bisa meninggalkannya?"

"Berapa yang kau inginkan?" Aku segera mengeluarkan dompetku. Bukankah semuanya menginginkan uang? Tch, termasuk perempuan jalang itu.

**Sakura's POV**

Apa yang akan orang ini lakukan? "Maaf aku tidak memintamu untuk membayarku. Tetapi taman a-" Ia mengeluarkan seluruh uang yang berasal dari dompetnya lalu memberikannya di telapak tanganku. "Ambillah dan pergi. Aku mengantuk." Aku menatapnya yang mulai menyenderkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata.

Tch, siapa dia ini? Aku melemparkan semua uang itu pada wajah mulusnya. "Apa kau bisa menjaga etikamu dengan baik tu-an?" ia menatapku dengan santainya. Benar-benar, apa semua laki-laki itu sangat menjengkelkan dan memuakkan? Aku ingat sekali ketika ayah meninggalkan kami. Ya, tentu saja ibu dan aku. Ayah terus saja melangkahkan kakinya saat ibu berusaha menahannya dengan memeluk sebelah kakinya. Tak ada salahnya ketika aku mulai membenci semua pria di dunia. Termasuk pria yang mempunyai rambut model pantat ayam ini. Dia kira aku adalah wanita yang akan mengangguk saat ia menyuguhkan uang kepadaku?

"Kenapa kau ini berisik sekali dan mengganggu tidurku?" ia menatapku seolah ia mengatakan 'dasar babu.'

"Hei! Kau kira kau ini siapa? Aku kira kau benar-benar tidak pernah bersekolah. Ku rasa tak ada gunanya orang sepertimu yang mempunyai segalanya namun tak dapat menjaga etikamu dengan baik." Aku menyeringai menatapnya. "Apa uangmu hanya kau gunakan untuk membayar wanita yang melayanimu? Lucu sekali." Ia mulai mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap tajam ke arahku. "kenapa? Apa perkataanku salah tuan muda? Apa kau kira kau bisa seenaknya merendahkan orang lain?! Jika kau ingat bahwa kau dilahirkan dari seorang rahim perempuan! Tch, mengapa semua pria itu sama?" Aku berbalik dan segera meninggalkannya.

Aku dapat mendengar ia yang baru saja keluar dan menutup pintu mobilnya. Langkah kakinya yang mengejarku dapat terdengar jelas. Ia menarik pergelangan tanganku dan membuat tubuhku berbalik menatapnya. "Apa kau Haruno Sakura?" aku mendelikkan mataku dan mulai berpikir 'Darimana pria ini mengetahui namaku?'. "Apa kau heran mengapa aku tahu namamu? Jelas tertulis pada bajumu." Ia menatap nama 'Haruno Sakura' pada baju kerjaku. "Apakah aku yang terlalu pintar atau kau yang terlalu bodoh?"

Tch, orang ini. "Atau... kau mulai terpesona ketika melihat wajah tampanku Ha-ru-no Sa-ku-ra?" aku mengerutkan dahiku. 'Apa-apan dia ini?'

"Jangan terlalu yakin tuan, bahkan aku tak tertarik padamu yang hanya mengandalkan uang dan tampang." Aku menghentakkan tanganku yang sedari tadi dicengkramnya dengan sangat erat dan segera berlalu. Aku dapat melihatnya terdiam dan berlari mengejarku setelah menjauh. 'Apa yang pria ini inginkan?'

Ia menarik tanganku kembali dan segera memelukku. Aku terbelalak saat menyadarinya. "Diam." Ia memelukku sangat erat. 'Apa yang pria ini inginkan?'

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yah, akhirnya bisa membuat fanfic juga. Alasanku kenapa lama sekali untuk menulis fanfic adalah operator telepon seluler yang kupakai! Fanfiction tidak dapat di buka dengan kartu yang aku pakai. Merepotkan! Tapi setidaknya aku sudah membuatnya. Ah, ya. Tentang salah satu fanficku She Is Mine dan We Are Boys Over Flowers, maaf aku lama sekali melanjutkan chapternya. Aku kehilangan file yang telah aku buat untuk melanjutkan chapternya. Arrghh! Yah sudahlah. Aku akan coba mencarinya pada laptop ibuku. Do'akan semoga ada copy-annya yang tersimpan disana. Aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya pada kalian yang lama menunggu update-an fanficku. :'(<em>**

**_Setelah lama pindah ke Banda Aceh untuk berkuliah aku merasa sedikit sibuk karena kegiatanku. Tapi aku sangat merindukan reader yang mendukungku baik dengan saran, kritikan ataupun memuji fanficku. Arigatou! Aku sangat senang dan berterimakasih atas semua masukannya! :)_**

**_Untuk fanfic ini aku menyediakan cerita yang menginspirasiku dari salah satu drama korea. Namun, ini berbeda dengan aslinya. Aku sengaja membuatnya dengan sudut pandang yang lain namun alurnya berujung yang sama. Ceritanyapun tidak sama persis, aku membuatnya dengan imajinasiku sendiri. Dapatkah kalian menebaknya?_**

**_Untuk karakter chara pada fanfic kali ini aku memang sengaja mengambil Sasuke dan Sakura juga chara yang masih tersembunyi untuk menjadi peran utama. Maaf juka karakternya berbeda jauh dengan karakter aslinya. Alasannya aku memang sengaja membuat ceritanya menarik dengan chara-chara terkenal seperti Sasuke dan Sakura tetapi dengan sifat yang lainpula. Aku merasa tertantang untuk mengubah chara-chara pada anime Naruto dan aku ingin kalian melihatku dengan ciri khas yang lain pada setiap fanfic yang aku suguhkan. Lalu soal pair, aku memang sengaja mengambil Sasuke dan Sakura karena ini hanya main karakter saja. Bisa dibilang pada fanfic lainnya aku dapat memasangkan Sasuke dengan Temari misalnya. Hn, dan maaf untuk chapter ini terlalu singkat karena aku pikir aku hanya ingin melihat respon kalian kali ini. Yahh, aku akan lebih senang jika kalian me-"RIVIEW" fanficku ini. Terimakasih telah membaca:)_**  
><strong><em>Please Review^^<br>_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

All characters belong Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em>Aku dapat mendengar ia yang baru saja keluar dan menutup pintu mobilnya. Langkah kakinya yang mengejarku dapat terdengar jelas. Ia menarik pergelangan tanganku dan membuat tubuhku berbalik menatapnya. "Apa kau Haruno Sakura?" aku mendelikkan mataku dan mulai berpikir 'Darimana pria ini mengetahui namaku?'. "Apa kau heran mengapa aku tahu namamu? Jelas tertulis pada bajumu." Ia menatap nama 'Haruno Sakura' pada baju kerjaku. "Apakah aku yang terlalu pintar atau kau yang terlalu bodoh?"<em>

_Tch, orang ini. "Atau... kau mulai terpesona ketika melihat wajah tampanku Ha-ru-no Sa-ku-ra?" aku mengerutkan dahiku. 'Apa-apan dia ini?'_

_"Jangan terlalu yakin tuan, bahkan aku tak tertarik padamu yang hanya mengandalkan uang dan tampang." Aku menghentakkan tanganku yang sedari tadi dicengkramnya dengan sangat erat dan segera berlalu. Aku dapat melihatnya terdiam dan berlari mengejarku setelah menjauh. 'Apa yang pria ini inginkan?'_

_Ia menarik tanganku kembali dan segera memelukku. Aku terbelalak saat menyadarinya. "Diam." Ia memelukku sangat erat. 'Apa yang pria ini inginkan?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

Aku menendang sesuatu yang vital di antara kakinya dengan lututku. "Argh!" Ia terjatuh di tanah, segera berdiri dan berjalan dengan pincang ke arah mobil. Aku tertawa kecil saat melihatnya memegang celananya. Memang agak jahat jika dipikir-pikir, tapi dia tak sopan padaku. Aku kira tuan muda seperti dia harus diberi pelajaran, semoga dia kapok karena salah telah memeluk gadis sepertiku. Aku memicingkan mataku saat sebelah tangannya mengangkat sesuatu.

"Dompetku! H-hei!" Aku mengejarnya yang berlari dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Tch! Ia melemparkan kartu namanya saat melajukan mobilnya. Sial, "Aku benar-benar membenci pria!" hahh, bagaimana bisa... dia itu? Aku mendengus kesal saat melihat mobilnya menghilang dari pandanganku dan segera mengambil kartu namanya. "Uchiha Sasuke," aku terdiam sembari berpikir. Sepertinya namanya tak asing, tapi dimana? "Denenchofu." Bukannya ini salah satu tempat tinggal para orang yang mempunyai jabatan tinggi di perusahaan? Tapi, dompet itu lebih sekedar dari semuanya bagiku, ada beberapa kartu nama yang baru saja ku dapat untuk tawaran kerja sambilan. Kenapa hidupku selalu berat, dan sekarang berurusan dengan seseorang yang aku tahu bertempat tinggal di daerah mewah di Jepang.

.

N

E

X

T

.

Aku berjalan menelusuri pinggir jalan besar di Tokyo sembari melihat beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang. Aku sedikit terhibur dengan lampu-lampu jalan dan gedung juga keramaiannya. Setidaknya aku tidak sendiri. Aku menghentikan lagkahku saat tersadar seseorang menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dan menoleh. "Tuan Sai?"

"Kenapa berjalan seperti ini? Aku sudah ke rumahmu, namun orang tuamu mengatakan kamu belum pulang." Ia menatap mataku seolah mengatakan 'Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu.'.

"Ada banyak kejadian aneh hari ini, satu di an-"

KRUUK~

Aku memegang perutku. Tch, bahkan aku lupa aku tak bisa membuat perutku bekerja sama. "Apa kamu lapar?" ia tersenyum. Aku mengangguk pelan. "Gomen ne." Ia tertawa kecil saat menatapku menunduk. "Masuklah, aku akan mengajakmu makan malam."

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak saat merasa menang darinya. Sekarang dompetnya berada di tanganku. Ntahlah, wanita yang ku temui tadi. Aku merasa ada sesuatu ketertarikan padanya. Jarang sekali wanita bisa melindungi dirinya dari seorang laki-laki, namun tidak untuk gadis berambut soft pink tadi.

Aku berhenti pada pinggiran jalan raya yang masih ramai dengan kendaraannya. Aku ingin melihat isi dompet kepunyaan nona Haruno. Aku membukanya dan membaca beberapa kartu nama pimpinan dari beberapa toko yang menyediakan makanan dan minuman. Sepertinya dia ini mencari pekerjaan sambilan. Kalau begitu kenapa tidak melamar kerja di tempatku saja? Tapi, ku kira itu bukan ide yang bagus jika nanti ayah dan aku bersaing. Aku tertawa kecil saat aku mulai merasa tertarik pada seorang perempuan.

Tuk

Aku melihat foto kecil yang diselipkan pada sela-sela dompetnya terjatuh, aku mengambilnya dan memperhatikan ada seorang gadis kecil yang berada di antara seorang pria dan juga wanita disana. Foto ini terlihat seperti foto keluarga. Namun sepertinya ada bagian yang hilang. Ya, foto keluarga yang tak lengkap. Aku mengerutkan keningku saat menyadari wajah ayahnya yang sengaja di rusak. Tak mungkin jika ini terjatuh dan hanya menghilangkah wajah seseorang pada selembar foto. Aku yakin ia telah merusak bagian yang menggambarkan wajah ayahnya. Namun untuk apa?

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku dan menatap langit-langit malam. Kenapa kehidupanku sama sekali tidak menyenangkan? Aku tak bisa seperti anak-anak lain yang berusia 17 tahun. Aku ingin ayah mengajakku mancing, makan malam, ataupun yang lain. Setiaknya bukan bermain golf dan menghadiri pertemuan penting yang bertujuan untuk perusahaan. Bu, apa ibu sehat? Bahkan ayah tak mencarimu saat aku ini membutuhkanmu. Aku lelah mengejarmu dan bertanya pada banyak orang di rumah lama kita. Mereka hanya mengatakan "Maaf, ibumu pergi beberapa hari yang lalu setelah kau di bawa paksa dengan ayahmu." Aku tahu, aku mugkin bukanlah seseorang yang pantas untuk mengerti mengapa kalian berpisah, namun aku ingin sekali bertemu ibu.

Drrrtt~

Aku menatap monitor telepon genggamku 'Ayah' dan mengangkatnya. "Ya," aku dapat melihat pantulan wajahku pada kaca mobil. Aku rasa aku akan mendapat masalah. "Besok ada acara penting tentang saham, pulanglah. Aku akan menjemputmu seusai sekolah. Katakan pada Kakashi untuk mempersiapkan pakaian formal dan pakaian yang bagus untuk makan malam." Ia mematikan teleponnya. Aku mendengus perlahan dan melempar pelan teleponku pada bangku belakang mobil. Apa wanita itu tidak mengatakan apa yang aku perbuat kepadanya? Bukankah aku harus melakukan hal itu agar ayah memerhatikanku? Apa aku harus menjadi seorang penganggu agar ayah mengerti aku ingin diperhatikan layaknya bukan pajangan ketika ia mengajakku kepertemuan besar, ataupun yang berkaitan dengan perusahaan?

.

N

E

X

T

.

Aku mendengar ketukan pintu kamarku. Tch, pagi-pagi begini? Aku mengambil remote control dan menekan salah satu tombolnya untuk membuka kunci pintu kamar. Aku memerhatikan Kakashi yang masuk dan membungkuk. "Ada seseorang gadis bernama Sakura menunggumu. Ia meminta dom-"

"Kau mencuri?" aku menatap Itachi yang melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Bahkan aku lupa aku masih mempunyai saudara laki-laki. Bukannya ia sudah lama meninggalkanku dan pergi ke Amerika. "Mengapa kau kembali?" aku menatap matanya tajam.

"Bisa kau tinggalkan kami berdua Kakashi?" ia menatap kakashi. Kakashi membungkuk dan berlalu. Ia menatapku dengan ekspresi yang tenang. Mungkin tak ada sedikitpun penyesalannya selama ini.

"Kau, beran-beraninya kau pulang?! Kau telah meninggalkanku selama 10 tahun terakhir dan tidak pernah mengabariku apapun tentangmu! Apa aku masih mempunyai orang yang berada diposisiku? Apa aku masih mempunyai kakak kandung yang akan tinggal dan berbagi bersamaku?" ia terdiam menatapku, "Aku sudah amat tersiksa atas perbuatan ayah. Apa aku harus percaya aku memiliki kakak laki-laki yang berdiri di depanku?! Apa kau hanya berpihak pada ayah dan tidak mencari ibu?!" Ia berjalan kearahku dan

PLAK

Aku dapat merasakan tamparan keras pada pipiku. "Begitukah kau menyambutku? Kau kira untuk siapa aku pergi?" aku terdiam. "Bahkan kau tak pernah tahu ayah mengatakan bahwa kaulah yang seharusnya dikirim ke Amerika, apa kau pikir aku senang jika kau akan berpisah dengan ibu dalam usia muda? Apa pikiranmu sedangkal itu?!" ia mendengus dan memerhatikanku. "Apa kau kira selama ini aku tak menanggung beban? Aku harus berjalan dengan para pengawal ayah di Amerika, bahkan ayah tak senang aku dapat berkomunikasi dengan bebas. Apa kau kira kau saja yang menanggung beban berat? Bahkan untukmu aku rela tidak bertemu dengan ibu untuk terakhir kalinya." Aku dapat mendengar suaranya yang bergetar. Ia berjalan meninggalkan kamarku dan berlalu.

Aku memejamkan mata. Perlahan air mataku mengalir. Mengapa ayah sekejam itu? Haruskan ia memperlakukanku dan Itachi layaknya boneka? Apakah ibu merasakannya juga saat ia membesarkan Itachi? Mengapa tak seorangpun tahu tentang permasalaahn keluarga kami? Aku mendengus perlahan. Aku memang bukan orang yang baik untuk menerka semua kejadian yang kualami.

.

N

E

X

T

.

**Sakura's POV**

Aku mendengus perlahan. Apa semua orang kaya itu sulit untuk bangun pagi? Bahkan aku dapat melihat anjing mereka masih tertidur di kandangnya. Apa aku bisa mengatakan bahwa itu kandang? Bahkan terlalu mewah untuk anjing menurutku. Ntah mengapa aku terus mengutuk laki-laki itu. Bahkan Sai mengenalnya. Sebenarnya siapa dia? Aku ingat ketika aku menyuguhkan kartu namanya. Sai hanya terdiam lalu melayangkan pertanyaan dan perintah yang aneh. 'Berhati-hatilah pada orang itu.' Aku hanya dapat mengerutkan keningku. Apa laki-laki itu sebahaya harimau?

"Hei!" aku mendengar suara itu dari arah sebuah jendela. Aku mendapati seorang pria yang tersenyum kearahku. Apa-apaan dia ini? Ingin tebar pesona? "Kembalikan dompetku!" aku menatap Onyxnya dengan tajam.

"Ahh, ini terlalu pagi untuk kita bertemu atau kau sangat merindukanku?" ia mentapku dengan santainya. "Dasar laki-laki manja." Aku membalas tatapannya seolah mengatakan 'Ingin mati?'.

"Ahh, benar-benar. Mengapa kau selalu menjengkelkan? Tidak bisakah kau mengatakan apakah kau bisa mengembalikan dompetku tuan muda yang tampan?" aku mendecih saat kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibirnya. Apa dia ini mengajakku bercanda? "Yahh, sayangnya aku tak merasa mengambil do-"

Seseorang pria mendatangiku dan memberikan dompetku kembali. "Maaf atas kelancangan adikku." Ia membungkuk ke arahku lalu tersenyum. "Jika ada yang hilang kamu bisa menghubungiku." Ia memberikan kartu namanya kepadaku. Perlahan pipiku memerah, pria ini tampan dan sopan tidak seperti pria disana. Aku menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Hei, Itachi! Kau-"

"Bukankah kau seharusnya mengundangnya jika kau ini menyukainya?" aku dapat mendengar ia mendengus sembari menatap Sasuke. "Bukan mengambil dompetnya agar ia datang padamu. Tapi," ia menatap Emeraldku. Aku terdiam saat ia tersenyum. "Kau memiliki selera yang bagus Sasuke." Ia mengusap kepalaku dan pergi.

"H-hei! Hentikan tanganmu! A-aargh!" Aku dapat melihatnya berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dan keluar dari pintu depan. Ia menarik tanganku, "Dengar, tidak satupun orang yang boleh menyentuhmu. Apa-apaan kau ini? Apa kau harus memerahkan wajahmu di depan seseorang seperti dia?! Mulai dari sekarang tak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Kenapa ka-"

"Karena aku menyukaimu!" aku terdiam saat mata kami bertemu. Aku tak bisa bergerak bahkan mematung. Aku dapat merasakan debaran jantung yang terlalu cepat. "Tolong jangan membuat siapapun menyentuhmu." Aku dapat merasakan ia memelukku. "Aku tak ingin, biarkan aku memilikimu. Biarkan aku memiliki seseorang yang layak aku sayangi."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hahhh! Akhirnya selesai juga. Bagaimana? Apa terlalu singkat? Heheheh, ini benar-benar mengusik ketika aku tahu ada yang menunggu chapter selanjutnya dan membuatku sangat senang. Sebenarnya aku belum benar-benar memikirkan setiap kejadian yang dapat aku olah untuk fanfic ini. Ada yang ingin memberikanku ide atau masukan? Please REVIEW.^^<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

All characters belong Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em>"Bukankah kau seharusnya mengundangnya jika kau ini menyukainya?" aku dapat mendengar ia mendengus sembari menatap Sasuke. "Bukan mengambil dompetnya agar ia datang padamu. Tapi," ia menatap Emeraldku. Aku terdiam saat ia tersenyum. "Kau memiliki selera yang bagus Sasuke." Ia mengusap kepalaku dan pergi.<em>

_"H-hei! Hentikan tanganmu! A-aargh!" Aku dapat melihatnya berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dan keluar dari pintu depan. Ia menarik tanganku, "Dengar, tidak satupun orang yang boleh menyentuhmu. Apa-apaan kau ini? Apa kau harus memerahkan wajahmu di depan seseorang seperti dia?! Mulai dari sekarang tak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu. Apa kau mengerti?"_

_"Kenapa ka-"_

_"Karena aku menyukaimu!" aku terdiam saat mata kami bertemu. Aku tak bisa bergerak bahkan mematung. Aku dapat merasakan debaran jantung yang terlalu cepat. "Tolong jangan membuat siapapun menyentuhmu." Aku dapat merasakan ia memelukku. "Aku tak ingin, biarkan aku memilikimu. Biarkan aku memiliki seseorang yang layak aku sayangi."_

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi's POV<strong>

Aku mendaratkan punggungku pada sofa empuk berwarna merah marun, saat ini aku berada pada salah satu kafe yang biasanya ku datangi beberapa tahun lalu. Jika aku dapat menerangkan, kafe ini tak banyak berubah. Sudut-sudut yang diberi jenis tanaman hias yang segar. Beberapa tulip putih pada vas bening yang menghiasi meja bar. Cat dinding putih dan beberapa lukisan abstrak. Semuanya tampak sesuai, mungkin tempat ini dirancang khusus untuk beberapa orang yang sedang kalut pikirannya. Ya mungkin sepertiku. Setidaknya mereka menyediakan perapian pada musim dingin dan AC pada musim panas.

Aku menyesap _cappucino _hangat dengan taburan coklat halus di atasnya. Aroma _cappucino _yang khas menyeruak memenuhi paru-paruku. Dapat ku perhatikan beberapa pelayan yang berlalu lalang. Ya, setidaknya mereka mempunyai suatu tujuan untuk melakukan aktivitas ini. Berjalan, mendengar pesanan orang, mendengarkan manager yang mengoceh, sedikit menguntit dan bergosip-menceritakan ku mungkin. Aku mengerti mengapa mereka menatapku dengan terkejut. Setidaknya mereka yang menganggap isu bahwa aku adalah anak angkat keluarga Uchiha itu adalah kebenaran, memang benar adanya. Seharusnya aku memesan kopi pahit. Aku lebih baik meminumnya, mungkin untuk sekedar menyadarkanku ada sesuatu yang lebih pahit dari pada masalah pribadiku. Perlahan aku terkekeh kecil, mengapa hidup sesulit ini?

Aku terdiam sejenak sampai tersadar seseorang berhenti di dekat mejaku. Aku menemukan seorang wanita disana, Nohara Rin. Onyxku terlalu mengenal Hazelnya yang pekat. Wajahya terlalu tirus, bahkan kantung matanya dapatku lihat. Tak banyak yang dapat ku deskripsikan dari seseorang yang menurutku sempurna dimataku. Sudah berapa lama aku meninggalkannya? Tetapi aku masih mengenal wanita ini. Ku kira ia akan memaki, meludahi setiap kata maaf yang ku lontarkan. Tetapi, aku mendapati bibir tipisnya tersenyum kearahku. Rambut panjangnya teterpa kibasan angin-tidak sepanjang rambut kepunyaan rapunzel namun cukup untuk melilit leherku jika ia tak senang, ya aku terpesona untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Apa kau mengenalku?"

Aku tersenyum dan mendekap tubuhnya. "Ya, sangat mengenalmu."

Ia tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk punggungku pelan. "Apa aku kelihatan tua?" aku terkekeh kecil. "begitukah tuan muda? Ah... aku kecewa."

"Setidaknya tinggimu sudah melebihi boneka milik Sasuke." Ia memukul bahuku. "Ya, lagi-lagi membandingkan ku dengan boneka Sasuke."

Aku sempat mendengar bunyi lonceng kecil yang berada pada pintu. Tampak seseorang memasuki kafe dan akhirnya menatapku "Rin, a-" aku dapat menatap Sai yang mematung. Onyxnya mencuri onyxku solah bertanya 'Bagaimana bisa kau disini?'

Aku tersenyum dan melangkah kearahnya, "Maaf jika aku tidak mengabarimu dalam waktu dekat ini." Aku menepuk pundaknya dan berbisik "Terimakasih."

**Sai's POV**

Aku terdiam sejenak, kata terimakasih yang telah dilontarkannya kepadaku adalah kata yang mempunyai suatu arti. Jika otakku terlalu lamban mencerna, aku tak akan sadar bahwa kata itu adalah ucapan terimakasih karena telah menjaga Rin selama 10 tahun ini. Aku tidak dapat berkata saat Rin tertawa lepas menyambut beberapa candaan yang di lontarkan Itachi kepadanya. Untuk beberapa tahun terakhir ini, ku rasa pada akhirnya ketakutan terbesarku muncul. Saat aku menyadari bahwa aku mempunyai perasaan yang sudah menguasai diriku. Kenyataannya aku tak dapat menggantikan posisi Itachi di mata Rin. Setidaknya aku sudah menjaga sesuatu yang berarti.

Aku tersadar dari lamunan panjang saat Itachi menegurku. "Kau sangat pendiam Sai, bahkan jika di bandingkan beberapa waktu lalu saat kunjunganmu ke London. Duduklah." Onyxnya menatapku.

Tch, bukankah tatapan itu berlawanan dengan pesan hatinya? Aku bukan seseorang yang bodoh yang tak mengerti maksud Itachi. Ia menyuruhku pergi, ya... setidaknya tak mengganggu aktivitasnya dengan Rin. Aku mengerti, 'bukankah itu manusiawi?' begitulah aku menerka tatapannya. Mungkin lebih baik jika dia berkata 'pergilah, tugasmu telah usai'. Aku mendengus perlahan, setidaknya aku masih bisa menguasai setan yang sedang mengamuk didalam diriku.

Aku hanya melemarkan senyum tipis. "Ku rasa aku mempunyai keperluan penting yang sangat mendadak. Aku menerima telepon beberapa karyawan hotel yang menungguku tadi."

Rin menatapku lekat, mungkin tak percaya dengan kata-kata yang terlontar pada bibirku. Ia terlalu mengenalku. Ya... terlalu mengenalku... "Bukankah kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu hal yang penting padaku Sai?" aku dapat menatap hazelnya yang bertanya-tanya. Hazel itu menatapku terlalu lekat, bahkan terlalu lekat untuk mengalihkan onyxku. Ketakutan ku menyeruak, menyadari bahwa aku tidak dapat merelakan sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi milikku.

Aku menelan salivaku, berharap tenggorokanku yang kering sedikit tertolong dengannya."Tidak terlalu penting, ini tentang gaun yang diminta oleh sepupuku. Ia memintaku untuk memilih untuknya. Aku bukanlah orang yang dapat mengerti tentang gaun." saat ini aku menyadari onyx Itachi menelanjangi pikiranku saat ini. Aku segera membungkuk dan pergi. "Aku harap kau tak berbohong Sai." Suara Itachi menahan langkah kakiku, sebelum pada akhirnya aku berjalan menjauh.

.

N

E

X

T

.

Hembusan angin menerpa, seakan berbisik 'berakhirlah'. Aku menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Menatap langit biru yang tak kunjung cerah. Aku benci untuk dikasihani, aku terlalu membenci langit sekan meludahi wajahku sengan rintikan hujannya. Aku merogoh sakuku, mencoba mengambil sesuatu. Sebuah kotak merah yang berisi cincin didalamnya. Pada akhirnya ketakutanku yang tak berujungku datang. Itachi kembali dan meminta sesuatu yang telah dititipkannya kepadaku, seseorang yang ku cintai. Seseorang yang tak sengaja membuatku jatuh cinta kepadanya. Pada akhirnya aku harus menyerah. Aku terlambat atas semuanya, atas semua yang telah ku rencanakan.

Aku lebih memilih terdiam dalam hujan dengan rintikannya yang mengenaiku. Aku dapat merasakan perih airnya saat aku mencoba mengadahkan kepalaku ke langit. Merasakan tamparan yang membuat wajahku memerah. Setidaknya aku berharap hawa panas tubuhku hanyut dalam deruan hujan, setidaknya aku berharap pula kepedihanku hanyut di dalamnya. Aku tak bisa merasakan perihnya hujan setelah beberapa jam ia membasahiku juga tak dapat merasakan dinginnya. Aku dapat memandangi wajah pucatku pada kaca yang terpampang di depan sebuah gedung di sampingku. Sekarang aku sadar, aku tak ada bedanya dengan mayat hidup karenanya.

"Tuan Sai?"

Aku menatap seseorang yang memayungiku. Nona Haruno, ya... Haruno Sakura.

"Mengapa anda hujan-hujanan begini? Ah maaf jika saya lancang. Saya tidak bermaksud un-" Emeraldnya membulat menatap onyxku, mulutnya ternganga. Jika saja ada beberapa energiku yang tersisa untuk membuatku tertawa, aku akan menertawakan ekspresinya. "Sai-san! Anda terlihat pucat, Sa-..."

BRUKK

Aku tak dapat mendengar sepatah katapun saat terjatuh. Ini lebih baik, pada akhirnya keinginanku terkabul. Saat itu pula aku tak merasakan apa-apa.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*bersyukur* Akhirnya bisa publish juga setelah sekian lama... #plak<br>Maafkan jika saya tak kunjung dewasa (?)**_

_**Maafin daku dengan beribu-ribu maaf karena lama nge-publish. Banyak banget tugas. Hadohh, tugas dari dosen ngga kunjung kelar, kaya kasih ibu aja. Ckckck. (maaf curcol ._.)  
>Oya, aku mau ngasi bocoran dikit buat chapter selanjutnya.<br>Soundefect: Jreng... Jreng...**__**#abaikan**_  
><em><strong>buat chapter selanjutnya aku bakal kenalin kalian dengan mamanya Sasuke dan mamanya Sakura.<br>Yeyyy! (heboh sendiri)  
>Ya pastinya lebih serulah, (kayanya sih kayanya).<strong>_

_**Maaf juga kalo rada alay, ini akibat dosen. (bohoooongg!)  
>Oke, karena ntar makin alay, gaje dan sebagainya. Aku cuma mau ngucapin makasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya dan sebesar-besarnya bagi yang udah setia nunggu, yang udah sudi membaca fanfic yang tidak seberapa ini, yang sudah mereview, yang sudah nge-follow, yang udah nge-favorite-in, yang<strong>_ _**udah ngeritik, yang udah muji, yang udah numpang lewat, dan sebagainya.  
>Arigatou gozaimasu!<strong>_

_**Maaf jika ada typo bertebaran. hehe *polos***_

_**Ada saran? Ada Krikik? Pengen muji? Pengen kenalan? dll?**_  
><em><strong>Please <strong>__**REVIEW**_ _**  
><strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

All characters belong Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em>"Sai-san?"<em>

_Aku menatap seseorang yang memayungiku. Nona Haruno, ya... Haruno Sakura._

_"Mengapa anda hujan-hujanan begini? Ah maaf jika saya lancang. Saya tidak bermaksud un-" Emeraldnya membulat menatap onyxku, mulutnya ternganga. Jika saja ada beberapa energiku yang tersisa untuk membuatku tertawa, aku akan menertawakan ekspresinya. "Sai-san! Anda terlihat pucat, Sa-..."_

_BRUKK_

_Aku tak dapat mendengar sepatah katapun saat terjatuh. Ini lebih baik, pada akhirnya keinginanku terkabul. Saat itu pula aku tak merasakan apa-apa._

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

Aku mengutuk-ngutuk dalam hati. Terlalu kesal karena aku yakin bahwa kesialan hari ini dikarenakan pemuda aneh yang telah- argghh! Aku menghentak-hentakkan kakiku keras pada lantai-mungkin jika bisa, lantai-lantai itu akan berteriak dan akan mengutukku pula. Aku mendengus, berusaha mengontrol emosiku karena pada akhirnya aku berhasil menginjak kakinya dan sukses membuat pemuda manja itu meringis. Bagaimana ia bisa memelukku dengan mudahnya? Coba saja waktu itu aku mempunyai salah satu kelebihan dalam bela diri, mungkin saja sudah ku padahkan lehernya. Bagaimana bisa seorang pemuda kaya dan ternama itu tak mempunyai sopan dan santun? Apa dia memeluk semua wanita yang ia jumpai? Dasar playboy-ya setidaknya wajahnya sudah di ganti dengan simbol kelinci di kepalaku. Tak sadar aku terus mengutuknya sembari meremas-remas spons yang sedangku genggam saat mencuci piring. Bahkan aku tak sadar ibu memerhatikanku yang membiarkan air terbuang percuma karena lamunanku dan sadar membuatku meringis pada akhirnya setelah memukul keras bahuku.

"Au... Ibu!" Aku mengusap bahuku perlahan meredakan perihnya.

Aku menoleh pada ibu yang membuat beberapa isyarat dari tangan dan jemarinya. "Kau yang memintanya begitu. Apa kau kira air itu murah? Kau ini benar-benar..." aku berusaha melindungi bahuku saat ibu mengambil ancang untuk memukul bahuku kembali. "Lihat dirimu. Hari ini kau sudah menimbulkan banyak masalah di rumah ini. Kau sudah membawa pria yang pucat dan tak sadarkan diri lalu membiarkan air mengalir saat mencuci piring. Kau harus ingat, nyonya sudah terlalu baik membiarkanku bekerja dan tinggal bersamamu disini. Apa yang harus dibanggakan sebagai pelayan tua yang bisu?" aku mematikan keran airnya dan memeluk erat ibuku lalu terdiam.

Ibuku adalah seorang tunawicara, sudah 20 tahun terakhir sesudah demam tinggi waktu itu, aku masih ingat jelas. Ia tak dapat berbicara semenjak waktu itu dan pada akhirnya aku dan ibu belajar dengan isyarat-isyarat yang biasanya dipakai oleh para tunawicara dan japan sign language. Andaikan saja ayah tak meninggalkan kami waktu itu. Kami tak akan bernasib seperti ini. Terkadang aku sudah terlalu muak untuk menyalahkan takdir. Rasanya jika aku mempunyai energi yang lebih seperti Hulk, aku ingin bekerja, bekerja dan bekerja agar dapat membahagiakan ibu. Tak masalah jika aku tak dapat menduduki bangku kuliah. Aku hanya ingin bekerja dan membuat hidup kami tak sesusah ini.

Aku menatap ibuku dengan tatapan manja dengan bibir yang dimanyun-manyunkan "Maaf bu~. Ibu, ibu masih terlihat cantik dimataku. Tidak terlalu tua." Aku mencubit pipinya pelan.

"Kau selalu saja membohongi ibumu. Apa kau ak melihat kerutan di pinggir mataku?" ia memperlihatka kerutan dimatanya.

Aku terkekeh kecil "Terima kasih banyak." aku memeluknya kembali. Ia menepuk-nepuk pungungku. Hangat, dapat kurasakan air mata yang menuruni pipiku. Setidaknya aku masih mempunyai ibu, setidaknya aku masih merasakan kasih sayangnya. Aku menghapus air mataku dan tersenyum menatapnya. Kerutan matanya tampak saat ia tersenyum sembari menyematkan rambutku ke belakang telinga. Bahkan emeraldnya terlalu kusam. Kadang ku pikir hidup ini tak adil, kami terus saja mengalami kesulitan. Aku tak mengerti apakah aku harus melanjutkan sekolahku atau tidak. Terkadang upah dari beberapa pekerjaan paruh waktuku tak cukup untuk menutupi kebutuhan sekolahku.

Aku dapat menatap seseorang yang berjalan perlahan keluar dari salah satu kamar tamu. Onyxnya menerawang ruangan dan kebingungan. Ibu menatapku seakan berkata 'Temuilah atasanmu.' Aku membantu tuan Sai untuk berjalan perlahan pada kursi keluarga. Dari tatapannya aku dapat menebak betapa bingungnya ia melihatku dan rumah ini. Bagaimana bisa ia sampai kerumah ini?

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu." ku tatap bibirnya yang susah payah untuk berbicara. "Tuan, saya akan segera membuatkan teh." tangannya menahanku, sebelum aku beranjak untuk membuatkannya segelas teh hangat.

Terlihat nyonya mendatangi kami, berjalan dari kamar pribadinya. Aku berdiri tegak dan membungkuk. Ia tersenyum lembut menatapku dan Sai secara bergantian, lalu merebahkan punggungnya pada sofa. "Apa keadaanmu sudah membaik tu..." onyxnya menatapku.

"Tuan Sai."

"Ah, maksudku tuan Sai." Bibir tipisnya melengkung lembut. Rambut hitam mengkilat yang jatuh itu membingkai wajah tirusnya yang putih. Onyx kepunyaan Sai menatapku.

"Sakura, tolong buatkan kami teh hangat dan bawakan handuk lalu penghangat ruangan. Katakan pada ibumu untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk tuan muda ini."

Aku membungkuk dan segera berlalu.

**Sai's POV**

Betapa banyaknya pertanyaan yang ingin ku lontarkan. Aku hanya mengingat aku bertemu nona Haruno saat... ya, aku duduk terdiam di bawah hujan. Betapa bodohnya perlakuanku? Jika beberapa pegawai ayah melihatku, pastilah mereka akan melaporkannya dan dapat ku tebak kejadian selanjutnya. Memalukan sekali.

"Maaf An-"

"Aku adalah Uchiha Mikoto." Ia tersenyum tipis. Dapat kutebak ia adalah pemilik rumah megah ini.

"Maaf jika saya merepotkan Anda Nyo-." Aku berusaha berdiri namun tubuhku terhempas kembali pada sofa. Ntahlah, ku rasa tubuhku terlalu lemas. Aku melihat sikapnya yang cekatan, menjaga agar aku tak membentur lantai.

"Apa tubuh Anda sudah membaik?" onyxnya menatapku khawatir.

"Ya, maafkan saya. Saya tak apa nyonya." Aku menatap nona Haruno meletakan dua cangkir teh hangat dan membawakanku handuk, serta penghangat ruangan yang diletakkan di dekatku. Ia membungkuk dan berlalu.

"Silahkan diminum tehnya Tuan." Aku membungkuk sedikit dengan canggungnya lalu meminum teh hangat tersebut. Beberapa pertanyaan kini terkumpul di otakku, apakah nona Haruno bekerja sebagai pelayan di rumah ini? Betapa gigihnya ia.

"Apakah Anda adalah pacar Sakura?" pertanyaan itu membuatku sedikit tersedak.

"Ah? Maaf jika saya terlalu lancang."

"Tak apa Nyonya, sebenarnya saya adalah pemilik beberapa kafe yang mempekerjakan nona Haruno disa-."

"Sakura bekerja? Ku rasa aku sudah keterlaluan. Mengapa Mebuki tak mengatakannya kepadaku? Ah... apa dia letih dan kelihatan pucat saat pekerjaannya telah usai?" belum sempat aku menjawabnya Nyonya Mikoto sudah menambahkan beberapa pernyataan. "ah, aku lupa. Pasti kau tak tahu..." ia sedikit mengerutkan kening dan berfikir sejenak. "ah, maafkan aku jika aku memanggil anda dengan kau. Tapi apa kau keberatan?" aku sedikit menahan tawaku.

"Tak apa Nyonya."

Ia bangkit dari sofanya "Aku akan segera kembali. Jika kau lapar kau boleh ke ruang makan." Ia berjalan lalu berhenti lagi. "ruang makannya ada di sebelah sana," ia menunjukkan arah ruang makannya. "jika kau tersesat panggil saja sakura." dan berlalu.

Aku terdiam menatap Mikoto sebelum aku menyenderkan tubuhku kembali kesofa. Otakku teralalu sulit menerka apa yang telah terjadi. Aku berharap kejadian lalu hanya mimpi. Kadang aku masih mengutuk diriku. Mengapa aku mengajak Rin bertemu di kafe itu? Mengapa aku tak dari dulu melamarnya? Jika saja Itachi tak muncul waktu itu, ku rasa aku tak akan seperti ini. Kejadiannya tak akan seperti ini. Aku terus saja menyalahkan diriku. Menyalahkan semuanyayang telah terjadi. Tapi tunggu... aku merasa pernah melihat Nyonya Mikoto sebelumnya. Tapi, dimana?

**Mebuki's POV**

Aku mendapati Nyonya yang berlari kecil ke arahku lalu memukulku pelan. "Kau ini sudah keterlaluan, sejak kapan kau merahasiakannya? Apa kau mempunyai banyak rahasia? Kau sangat keterlaluan." keningnya berkerut. Aku segera ingin menjelaskannya "tidak," ia menahan tanganku untuk melakukan isyarat. "sudah berapa lama Sakura bekerja di kafe? Apa kau yang menyuruhnya? Apa uang untuk menyekolahkan Sakura tak cukup? Ah baiklah, pastilah tak cukup." Aku melihatnya menggigit bibir bawah soft pinknya. "Bagaimana jika aku saja yang menyekolahkannya?" aku terbelalak mendengarnya. Belum sempat aku menolaknya ia sudah menahan tanganku. "apa kau tega menolak permintaanku? Aku sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai anakku sendiri. Apa kau tega padaku yang telah kehilangan anak setelah suamiku merebutnya dariku?" aku menatap Onyxnya yang berkaca-kaca lalu segera memeluknya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. "baiklah, aku kan menghubungi seseorang." Ia mengusap punggungku lembut lalu meninggalkanku di dapur.

Ntah apa yang harus aku katakan. Nyonya Mikoto sudah terlalu baik kepada kami. Jika aku dapat menghitungnya maka mungkin sudah setumpuk gunung. Aku menyeka air mataku saat terjatuh. Ku rasa ia adalah salah satu malaikat. Aku berjalan ke kamar kami. Mengintip bidadari kecilku yang menulis sesuatu di bukunya. Matanya kelelahan karena bekerja terlalu keras untuk mendapatkan upah. Ia tak ingin memakai uang gajiku untuk sekolahnya, ia ingin aku menabung. Disaat seperti ini kegigihannya sangatlah mirip dengan ayahnya.

Aku dikejutkan dengan tepukan Mikoto di bahuku. Ia mengintip pula apa yang sedang ku intip lalu tersenyum. "Sakura adalah orang yang tekun dan gigih." Ia berbisik padaku lalu aku pun mengangguk mengiyakan. "ah, ya. Tolong kau antar tuan muda itu ke ruang makan. Aku akan menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Sakura." Aku menatap Nyonya yang mengangkat telepon dari seseorang dan berlalu.

.

N

E

X

T

.

**Rin's POV**

Dapat ku hirup sejuknya angin malam yang menyeruak memenuhi paru-paruku. Penantian lama yang ku impikan terjadi. Saat ini pria yang ku cintai di sebelahku. Ia mengemudikan mobilnya perlahan menyusuri jalanan-jalanan Tokyo yang di penuhi dengan lampu-lampunya. Sesekali pandangan kami bertemu lalu tersenyum. Ia sama sekali tak berubah dari 10 tahun yang lalu saat ia meninggalkanku. Kalung yang berliontinkan permata yang diberinya masih menggantung dileherku.

"Aku kira kau tak kembali." Aku membuka pembicaraan kami.

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk kembali kepadamu dan aku akhirnya kembali." Onyxnya menjeratku. Ia berhenti pada pinggiran jalan dekat taman. Ia menatapku lekat sebelu pada akhirnya megeluarakan sebuah kotak berwarna merah berisi cincin permata. Aku menutup mulutku.

"Bagaimana kau bi-"

"Aku ingin kau memakai cincin ini." Ia memakaikan cincinnya pada jari manisku. Ukurannya pas, bahkan tak kurang maupun lebih. "Aku mencintaimu Rin." Aku tersenyu lalu memeluknya. Ia membelai rambutku. "Maafkan aku meninggalkanmu sampai membuatmu menunggu."

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan tersenyum. "Aku senang kau kembali." Ia tersenyum menatapku lalu mengecup bibirku singkat. "kita pulang?"

"Bukankah aku yang akan pulang? Kau yang mengatakan bahwa kau sendiri sudah tiga bulan tak tinggal di kediaman Uchiha, melainkan di hotel."

Ia mengacak-acak rambutku. "Kau ini memang wanita yang menyebalkan."

"Hei!" aku merapikan rambutku. "dan kau lebih menyebalkan jika tak mengantarku pulang karena aku ini menyebalkan." Ia tertawa.

.

N

E

X

T

.

Ia memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan rumahku lalu turun untuk membukakan pintu mobilnya.

"Silahkan nyonya." Aku melangkah keluar dari mobil.

"Itu bukan bagian dari pengusiranku dari mobilkan?" ia tersenyum menatapku.

"Tentu saja jika kau ingin menganggapnya seperti itu." Lagi-lagi onyxnya menjerat tatapanku. Ia mencondongkan badannya dan mengecup keningku. Aku tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang memotret kami. "apakah aku boleh pulang nona?"

"Baiklah, silahkan tuan muda." ia mengusap kepalaku dan masuk ke mobil lalu berlalu. Aku menatap mobilnya sampai tak terlihat dimataku lalu menatap cincin pemberiannya. Aku sempat menatap seseorang yang menatap kerahku lalu hilang begitu aku melihatnya. Ku kira aku salah lihat lalu masuk kedalam rumah.

.

N

E

X

T

.

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku menatap ponsel genggamku. Bahkan aku sukses khawatir oleh kakak laki-lakiku. Kakashi mengatakan sebenarnya ia sudah berada di Tokyo selama tiga bulan tekahir namun tidak pulang ke rumah. Apa-apaan dia itu? Apa semua anak pertama seegois dia? Aku yakin salah satu alasannya karena ayah. Aku tak heran jika ia tak ingin mendengar ataupun melihat ayah bersama wanita lain. Hah, menyebalkan. Aku mendengus sembari mengacak-acakkan rambut hitamku. Apa yang ia lakukan selama di Tokyo dan tidak pulang ke rumah? Aku menekan monitor dan memanggil nomor teleponnya.

"Ya."

"Itachi, apa kau pulang ke rumah?" aku dapat mendengar tawanya. "Kau merindukanku?"

"Kau kakak yang menyebalkan." Aku segera mematikan teleponnya. Aku menghempaskan tubuhku pada kasur yang dingin. Terlalu dingin untuk menghangatkanku. Aku hanya ingin seseorang disampingku. Hanya itu. Apakah salah? Ini lebih dari sekedar menyebalkan. Aku ingat foto seseorang lalu merogoh saku dan mengambilnya diselah dompetku. Terlihat sosok gadis berambut pink disana. Tersenyum ke arahku. Emeraldnya yang tak dapat ku acuhkan ketika onyxku bertemu dengannya. Aku ingat ketika ia begitu menyebalkan, tetapi gadis ini yang membuatku tertarik padanya. Masih ku ingat bagaimana ia melemparkan sejumlah uang pada wajahku. Tak ku sadari aku tersenyum ketika melihatnya dan tak lama kemudian aku tertidur.

.

N

E

X

T

.

Telingaku dapat mendengar kicauan burung dan ku rasa bunyi yang asing mengganggu tidurku. Aku melompat ketika Itachi berada di samping tempat tidurku dengan alarm yang di genggamnya. Kurasa nyawaku belum seutuhnya terkumpul tetapi aku sadar ia memegang foto seseorang yang di kibas-kibaskannya pula. Ia menatap foto itu dan tersenyum. Aku membelalak ketika tersadar akan sesuatu. Aku berusaha untuk mengingat-ingat kejadian yang ku lalui. Ya, aku lupa untuk menyimpan foto Sakura. Aku mengutuk diriku dalam hati. Aku yakin ia pasti mengambil foto Sakura saat aku tertidur.

"Apa aku boleh menyimpannya?"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Akhirnya selesai chapter 4<br>Mood ngarangku lagi baik jadi updatenya cepet. hehe...  
>buat bocoran lgi aku akan memperkenalkan kalian dengan rival terbesar Sasuke pada chapter 5<br>monggo di tunggu ya.**_

**Buat yang req nih, aku udah panjangin chapternya. wkwkwk.**

**Seperti biasa**  
><strong>Maaf jika ada typo bertebaran. hehe *polos*<strong>  
><em><strong>Aku cuma mau ngucapin makasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya dan sebesar-besarnya bagi yang udah setia nunggu, yang udah sudi membaca fanfic yang tidak seberapa ini, yang sudah mereview, yang sudah nge-follow, yang udah nge-favorite-in, yang<strong>_ _**udah ngeritik, yang udah muji, yang udah numpang lewat, dan sebagainya.  
>Arigatou gozaimasu!<strong>_

**_Ada saran? Ada Krikik? Pengen muji? Pengen kenalan? dll?_**  
><em><strong>Please <strong>__**REVIEW**_ _**  
><strong>_


End file.
